


Junhoe's Safe Space

by eatmiantiao



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Baby space, Little Space, Other, Platonic Relationships, Possibly platonic to romantic who knows, bickering dongchan, bobby is protective, donghyuk and chanwoo are little shits, everyone loves Junhoe, feminine boys, gender roles mean nothing, hanbin has a short fuse, hanbin was an asshole, junhoe loves kisses, little junhoe, momma jinhwan, pink is everything, sad junhoe, sensitive junhoe, yellow is a happy color
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-10-13 16:25:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatmiantiao/pseuds/eatmiantiao
Summary: All he wants is love and affection.





	1. 「1」

Junhoe couldn't take it anymore. Standing there with his head down, Hanbin was yelling at him once again because he stumbled over himself.

"It's like you can't do anything fucking right!" Hanbin screamed at the top of his lungs, absolutely losing his mind at Junhoe who never said anything back everything he berated him and told him off. Junhoe stayed quiet and took everything that came his way.

They had been practicing all day. Junhoe was already feeling stressed and tired from previous things. He wasn't good under stress, extreme stress that is. And it was like it was building up because Hanbin barely let him breathe. For some reason,  _he_ was the one to always be attacked during recording sessions, practices, and more.

Junhoe hated it. It made him hate himself.

"Junhoe, are you fucking listening to me?" Hanbin spat rather close to Junhoe's face now. The boy just shrunk for what seemed to be the millionth time that day, nodding quickly with scared eyes. "Good."

Then right back to mindlessly going through the dance routine to get it perfect, even though you can't get something right when you have no feeling in your toes anymore.  Finally, just by pure luck, Junhoe made it through the routine and thought it would be over.  That he could go home and finally get away from it all, but that was a dream for the idiotic.

"We need to practice the flip, Junhoe," Hanbin stated as he flipped through the music.  Junhoe felt himself freeze, his eyes widen as his lips quivered, his heart felt like it would explode.

"No," Junhoe whispered. 

"I know you don't like it Junhoe, but we have to." Hanbin looked at him now, ignoring the fear and stress brimming out.  All Junhoe could feel was his face hitting the floor, his feet slamming on the hardwood, his hands smacking down.

"Don't make me, please," Junhoe begged. "I know I've been a pain today, I know I have, but don't make me do this.  I hate it."

"Hanbin, maybe... we should just call it a day." Jinhwan pressed a gentle hand to Hanbin's arm looking at him with hope. "Junhoe's tired and sleepy— Chanwoo can barely stand in place... Come on..."

"We need to do this," Hanbin remarked. "He needs to learn that just because his day was hard doesn't mean anything."

"That's just like you," Junhoe grumbled and Hanbin looked at him with a perplexed face, shaking his head at him.

"What did you just say?" Hanbin asked.

"I said that's just like you!  You always take it out on  _me!_ You yell at me! You scold me! I'm always doing everything wrong! I'm so tired, I'm so frustrated— it's been such a hard past two days—  _please_." Junhoe pulled on his shirt as he now begged Hanbin with his emotions bubbling over.

"You think  _you've_ had a hard day?  How about being me— I have a hard week, a hard month, a hard year— everything for me is hard!  So, don't give me that!" Hanbin shouted at Junhoe again, reaching forward he grabbed his wrist. "You're doing this—"

"No, I'm not!" Junhoe yelled as he pulled away. "I refuse to do it!"

"Why?" Hanbin glared at him. "You're too lazy?  You're too unmotivated? You can't do this one thing for your tea—"

"Hanbin," Yunhyeong spoke up now. "That's enough."

"Tell us, Junhoe.  Tell us—"

"Hanbin stop—"

"TELL US, JUNHOE! TELL ME WHY—"

"BECAUSE IT HURTS OKAY?" Junhoe cried out now.  For once, he was sobbing like a baby in front of them.  "Because I'm hurting a lot lately and all you ever do it push me... I never get any praise.  I just get yelled at while I hold my bloody nose... I don't wanna do it because it hurts..."

It really stopped all of them to see Junhoe cry like this and to say something so deeply meaningful.  Junhoe hugged himself crying more.

"You don't care how I feel.  It's like you guys forget, I have feelings too.  That I'm not this  _icebox_ , I don't want to be... not all the time." Junhoe sniffled as he pulled himself together. "So, I'm going to... go because... I don't want to be here anymore."

"Junhoe—" Hanbin started to speak again, but Junhoe just rushed past them and out the door.

"I didn't know we made him feel like that." Bobby was the first to speak, wiping at his own face now.  "I feel so bad."

"I didn't mean to..." Hanbin whispered. "I didn't..."

"None of us did," Donghyuk remarked as he leaned on Chanwoo who looked extremely sad.

"Do we have to finish practice?" Chanwoo whispered.

"No."

—

Junhoe sat on his bed now, after a shower and a cup of Ramen.  Sighing softly, he scrolled through Netflix trying to see what he should watch.  Soon, he got to the Family & Children section and he felt a certain tug he hadn't felt in some time.  An old place he'd go when he was stressed, sad, and upset like this...

No one had really talked to him, nor was he talking either.  So, he wasn't feeling any better pre-say.  If anything everything felt  _worse_  and a cloud was ready to just fall.

Junhoe's eyes glazed over as he stared at  _Mulan._  

"Mu... Mu..." Junhoe babbled to himself softly and then stopped as he shook his head.  Getting up, he went to the door and opened it.  "Hello?  Is anyone home?"

No answer. 

So, Junhoe rushed around the dorm.  Checking each room to see them empty.  Junhoe then shuffled back to his room, putting his little hoodie-paws to his mouth in excitement.

He was already falling into headspace. 

And no one was home, he couldn't pass this up.  Maybe... Maybe he could feel better.

In the hopes of this outcome, Junhoe took out a small blue box marked ' _OFF LIMITS'_ and opened it to see very kiddie things; a pink pacifier, a bottle, a yellow bow, and a beat-up bunny.  The cutest little sound left him as he grabbed the items and rushed to his bed, putting  _Mulan_ on.

You would have guessed maybe Hanbin would be something like this, since he's always looked so childish and adorable.  Possibly Jinhwan because of his height and just by how he fit the bill so well.  Or even Chanwoo, who was the maknae to be quite frank.  Everyone deemed them to the 'babies', but, in fact, Junhoe was the one who was a little. 

A secret he would never share because he was ashamed and he didn't know how they would feel about it.  Just look at him, a tall guy, pinned as this masculine, cold type.  To like all this manly and—  _well — not this._

Though, Junhoe couldn't deny how happy he was as he watched Mulan and sucked on his pacifier after so long.  Everything melted away as he let his little self take control.

"I think, you should apologize to Junhoe." Jinhwan scolded Hanbin again for the fifth time that day.  The boy just sighed rubbing his face.

"We're working right now." Hanbin threw his arm around to gesture to the studio Jinhwan, Bobby and he occupied at the moment.

"Everything's recorded," Bobby stated without looking up from the soundboard. "You fucked up and haven't even apologized."

"You guys haven't done anything either!" Hanbin exclaimed

"Are you really..." Bobby groaned as he rubbed his face in frustration. "The kid cried."

"We all cry," Hanbin mumbled. "I'll fix it later."

"Hanbin—"

"I'll go check on Junhoe." Bobby stood up.  "Hanbin, make an apology.  You're the leader, be that.  I know you see Junhoe as this pompous ass, but that's not him."

"Whatever," Hanbin grumbled. "I'll fix it."

"Keep an eye on him Hyung." Bobby smiled at Jinhwan who just rubbed the top of Hanbin's head with a sad nod.

"Go check on our tsundere,"  Jinhwan instructed and Bobby nodded as he left out.

It didn't take long for Bobby to arrive at the dorm.  Bobby, being the laidback guy he was, casually sauntered into the dorm.  Dropping his stuff, Bobby wandered farther into the dorm hearing 'I'll Make a Man Out of You'.  He didn't know Junhoe watched animated movies.  He had never seen Junhoe watch them and if he ever did, Junhoe ran away as quick as possible.

Bobby didn't think twice before opening Junhoe's door, which revealed something he didn't think he would ever see.  The younger clutching a raggedy stuffed animal, a bow clipping his bangs back, and a pacifier in his mouth (well, now, fallen on the bed).

"Junh—"

" _Hyung_." Junhoe's voice shook now and whatever he was in, he was trying to shake it.  Though it seemed him being upset over it was just making it worse.  The boy now stood, abandoning his laptop and other belongs on the bed as he stammered, but all he did was fall back on the floor on his knees.

"Junhoe." Bobby got down grabbing him up into his arms.  "Calm do—"

"It's not w'at it 'eems!" Junhoe was hysterically crying, trying to stammer through his tears.  He sounded like a little kid, "I'm so'wy!"

"Shh, Shh." Bobby hushed him as he gently pulled Junhoe into his arms.  "Calm down first. Breath with me, in and out..."

The two sat taking deep breaths, Junhoe's sobs quieted down to hiccups as he finally calmed down.  Bobby wipes his tears with a soft smile looking down at him.

"Now, what's going on?"  Bobby asked softly.

"I'm a..." Junhoe looked down at his hands and Bobby brought his chin up for him to look at him.

"Tell me, Junhoe.  I won't judge you.  If anything, I can only love you more." Bobby informed and Junhoe's eyes widen as his heart surged.  This is what he's always craved for.

"A little," Junhoe whispered.

"A little? Are you able to explain what that is for me or should I look it up?" Bobby remarked seeing Junhoe was rather rambly like this and maybe the internet would make more sense.  Junhoe just pointed at Bobby's phone and the boy nodded putting in 'what is a little'.

Reading the information, the little gently put his head on Bobby's shoulder as he held onto his arm.  This was the most he and Junhoe had touched without being awkward and freaking out.  Finally, things were making sense from what he was reading.

"So, you... go into a headspace.  To relax and become carefree and have no responsibility.  It makes you happy." Bobby whispered to himself and then looked at Junhoe who nodded a little.  The little looked sad with a soft pout now.

"Please 'on't 'ell the others.  I won't do it 'gain." Junhoe whispered.

"What do you mean?" Bobby creased his eyebrows confused and quite concerned.

"It's wei'd." Junhoe mumbled and Bobby softly smiled shaking his head.

"I think it's cute." Bobby said, "It makes you happy right?"

"Yeah." Junhoe nodded looking at him with wide eyes.

"Then I'll take care of you." Bobby smiled and then gave a serious face, "but we have to tell them at some point."

"...hm..." Junhoe looked at Bobby with squinted eyes.

"It doesn't have to be soon, okay?" Bobby muttered.

"Okie." Junhoe chirped and then Bobby put his pinky up making the little gasp.

"Pinky promise?" Bobby asked and Junhoe looked at it with wide eyes. "You know a pink promise must never be broken.  It's a very serious commitment.  Can you pinky promise me?"

"I pinky p'omise, booby!" Junhoe exclaimed as he put his pink with Bobby's and the two kissed on the knuckles.

"And it's Bobby." The older chuckled looking at him.

"Whateve' you say, Babo."

"You know what, let's just watch Mulan and I'll let you have ice cream."

"Yay!"

And he did get those things, along with getting to snuggle with Bobby on his bed as he got all the hugs he wanted (it was possibly the best day of Junhoe's natural-born life).  Though he couldn't be happier because he finally had somebody to give him the love and attention he desired.


	2. 「2」

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby finally gets everyone to meet little Junhoe. It was long and hard-fought, but finally, it happened.

It had been two months since Bobby found out and met little Junhoe. He had unconditionally cared, loved, and protected him, which at first weirded Bobby out because he was rather awkward around children, to begin with. They made him nervous and he was skittish around them. Though the moment Junhoe was little, he was ready to feed him, bathe him, and everything he needed— even if it was four times out of the two months he had gone little.

Bobby started buying things, taking trips to baby stores and kid stores. Now, Junhoe has toys, clothes and anything his little heart desired. He adored his little and wished everyone else could love him too.

Though that didn't look like it was going to happen because things weren't looking like they'd get any better because Hanbin has just reverted back to taking his anger out on Junhoe. Their comeback was really hitting their leader hard, Bobby understood that he did. And he knew Junhoe did too, but he knew little Junhoe didn't. Little Junhoe  _was_ Junhoe, but Junhoe himself wouldn't admit that and he swore he wasn't ready to reveal who he was.

"Junhoe, I swear to god..." Hanbin started off on another tangent and the boy just stared up at their leader with big doe eyes, not uttering a word. "Just... stop messing up your signature."

"But my hand's tired." Junhoe held his hand up it was red and covered in ink. Bobby hummed knowing he would kiss it later until the boy laughed himself to sleep, forgetting about how his poor body ached.

"Junhoe." Hanbin began again and the room tensed knowing where this was headed. This would be the first time Bobby felt a need to step in. Junhoe didn't have much fight left in him, he knew that.

"Hyung... I don't want to argue. I just want to rest." Junhoe whispered and Hanbin picked up Junhoe's stack of signed posters and hummed.

"You want to rest huh?" Hanbin whispered and Junhoe looked at him with wide eyes. Hanbin walked over to the trash and dropped them in. "Rest is for the weak. You're not weak, are you Junhoe? Start over!"

Junhoe choked back a sob as he looked at his posters in the garbage, all his hard work in the trash. All his art... all of his... Junhoe began fanning himself now.

"Junhoe..." Bobby went over to him now, but the boy got up rushing down their dorm and into his room.

"Hanbin." Yunhyeong sighed, his voice full of disappointment.

"Over that? Something as simple as his signature? You throw it  _all_ out?" Jinhwan looked at him with a disgusted look.

"I just get so fed up—"

"Well, you know what Bin! You have no idea what you do to him emotionally! I swear if I could say it... God I— I can't. I have to go check on Junhoe." Bobby pulled on his hair and he rushed down the hall, he tapped on the door softly and it opened.

"Babo..." Junhoe's little soft voice whimpered and Bobby immediately picked him up hugging him.

"It's okay, you're okay," Bobby muttered as he kissed his cheeks.

"He hates me!" Junhoe cried.

"No, no he doesn't," Bobby whispered.

"They all do!" Junhoe whined shaking his head.

"You think they all hate you?" Bobby asked softly brushing a hand through Junhoe's hair now the boy nodded quickly.

"Yes," Junhoe mumbled into Bobby's shoulder. The rapper hummed as he bouncing Junhoe up and down, rubbing his back as well.

"Maybe we should talk to them. Maybe they should meet you." Bobby whispered.

"But... But..."

"We pinky promised." Bobby reminded him and Junhoe stayed quiet as he held onto Bobby tight.

"Can... Can I have my paci?" Junhoe's voice was small.

"Yes, you can." Bobby went to a drawer, holding Junhoe up as he rummaged around to find his favorite pink pacifier. Junhoe leaned back taking it as he popped it into his mouth making Bobby smile at him wide. "You ready?"

Junhoe just nodded and they turned to the living area once again.

"I just get so fed up," Hanbin explained as he was now pulling on his hair.

"You can't do that. You don't get fed up with me or Donghyuk— even Chanwoo. If anything your patient with them." Jinhwan whispered.

"Why is Junhoe so different, Hyung?" Chanwoo looked at Hanbin with equally sad and questioning eyes now and the leader suddenly felt his heart sink.

"I never... I didn't mean to make him feel so outcasted... I just want him to do well because I know he's amazing and that he..." Hanbin trailed off as Bobby came down the hall carrying Junhoe, a sight they've never  _ever_ seen and thought they would ever see.

"Bobby?" Yunhyeong looked at him perplexed and then Bobby gave them a smile now, gently he placed Junhoe on his feet. The boy turned to them and then back to Bobby hiding his face. Hanbin saw a glimpse of something... something pink.

"Junhoe, what's in your mouth?" Hanbin asked softly.

"Come on, don't be shy now." Bobby held onto Junhoe's face looking at him. "Turn around and give 'em your brave face."

Slowly Junhoe waddled around, looking at them with wide innocent eyes as he sucked on a pink pacifier.

"What the fuc—"

"Hi, I'm Junnie," Junhoe said around his pacifier that Bobby has since pulled from his mouth making Junhoe let out the cutest sound of protest the group's ever heard. He stomped his little foot as he crossed his arms, "And I'm wittle!"

"Wittle... Witt... Huh?" Donghyuk looked at Bobby who was quite amused.

"He's a little. He goes into this headspace called little space when he wants to just relax and be cared for, having no worries or responsibilities." Bobby muttered, "He goes into like a kid's mind."

"That's weird." Chanwoo blurted out and Bobby shot him as look, Junhoe popped his pacifier into his mouth as he cast his eyes down.

"It's perfectly normal." Bobby rebuttled. "C'mon Guys, don't act like this. It took a lot for him to come out here and announce himself to you."

"See... they hate me," Junhoe muttered softly. "I don't 'ant to be wittle anymo'e... they don't 'ike me."

"No." Jinhwan looked at him skeptically and he cleared his throat. "I, for one, think this is an improvement."

Junhoe looked up and his eyes light up as he gazed at Jinhwan who was searching around for back up.

"Yeah!" Donghyuk exclaimed. "You're so cute!" And he reached for Junhoe squeezing his cheeks making the boy giggle and Donghyuk stopped as he looked at him with bright eyes (he did  _not_ die from how adorable the sound was).

"You should show them your toys and your little outfi—"

"You have  _outfits?"_ Yunhyeong exclaimed with wide eyes and mock enthusiasm. Junhoe nodded quickly and Yunhyeong reached a handout, "will you show me?"

"Not before he shows me first!" Donghyuk argued and Junhoe giggled as he watched the two argue over who would go.

"You bo'h can come!" Junhoe laughed and they smiled taking his hands, following after him.

"That's fucking weird," Chanwoo repeated not having moved and Hanbin was speechless.

"First of all, watch your fucking mouth around me. Second, lighten the fuck up. Third, you better get to know little Junnie or we're gonna have issues because that's my baby and I will burn this whole dorm down for my baby." Bobby leaned over Chanwoo who looked at him with wide eyes, "Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." Chanwoo whimpered out retreating with his tail between his legs and to his room.

"And you—" Bobby turned to Hanbin now who snapped his face to him, "— You better apologize and lighten up too. You're the reason he even goes into this, so, understand to love him the way he is and don't yell. I know you love Junhoe. I just think you find it hard to be close to him— this is your chance Bin."

"I caused this?" Hanbin whispered.

"Yea." Bobby nodded and sighed. "And you guys said we're  _awkward,_ tuh."

"I'm surprised I'm about to say this, but Bobby, you're officially the most responsible member." Jinhwan looked at Bobby who slowly frowned as it dawned on him.

"D'ahh." Bobby groaned as he fell back on the couch, "That's what this is,  _isn't it?_ "

"I'm afraid so, Bobby." Jinhwan laughed softly. "I'm about to make brunch, you want to go take your nap, Bobby?"

"God, I've been  _waiting."_ The rapper yawned as he rose back up and hugged Jinhwan. "I put you in charge of my princess, okay?"

"Why princess Bobby?" Jinhwan asked.

"Because Junnie said it himself, 'princesses get cute things and wear cute things. I'd rather be a princess because they're better than some dumb old prince.' And honestly, he's a little diva." Bobby remarked and Jinhwan laughed softly.

"Go to bed Bobby." Jinhwan scoffed. "I'll make sure everybody has time with Little Junnie."

"I'll know if you don't." Bobby turned to Hanbin, who just nodded quickly as he still looked shocked and confused. The rapper turned going to his room and shutting the door tightly behind him.

"You better go figure it out," Jinhwan muttered to Hanbin who silently agreed as he exited to his room.

"And this is my puppy pillow Babo got me!" Junhoe exclaimed holding up a big pillow with a white face and a yellow hood with black ears and Donghyuk looked to Yunhyeong with a soft laugh.

"Bobby bought him a Chimmy pillow." Donghyuk realized with a soft laugh.

"It's so cute!  What's his name Junnie?" Yunhyeong chuckled and Junhoe looked down at his pillow with all the love and fondness in his eyes.

"Chim Chim.  He's the best thing I've eve' got... Babo say he'll buy me mo'e stuff like this.  Babo don't know what to get though.  He confused." Junhoe pouted softly, "I be good for Babo.  He try so 'ard."

"Well, we're going to buy you cool stuff too!" Donghyuk declared and Yunhyeong nodded right along with him.

"Weally?" Junhoe asked softly.

"Really." The two nodded.

"How about we have our tea party, out front yeah?" Donghyuk asked. "Give us more space?"

"Can I b'ing Chim Chim?" Junhoe asked softly and the two nodded.  Yunhyeong packed up the tea set and Junhoe raised his arms up to Donghyuk, whose eyes widen at the thought of picking Junhoe up.  He's never done it, not even remotely.  So, he braced himself when he lifted the boy up— to find he was really,  _really_ light. 

"You're so light Junnie! Even weak old Nani could pick you up!" Donghyuk tickled his fingers on Junhoe's stomach making the boy hold onto him tighter giggling. The three went up as the giggles became louder for Jinhwan.

"What are you three doing?" Jinhwan asked.

"Tea party," Yunhyeong answered as he set it up. Jinhwan found it adorable at how Junhoe ordered them.

"Chimmy sits next to me! Yunnie... You sit by..." Junhoe pushed his little finger into his lip as he stood and watched. The little looked to Chimmy and squinted, "Chimmy says he wants Dongii! So, Yunnie you sit by me and Dongii!" Junhoe giggled at the way Donghyuk crosses his arms and Yunhyeong cheered.

"In your face!" Yunhyeong teased Donghyuk who reluctantly sat beside Chimmy.

"Nani?" Junhoe called quietly.

"Yes, dear?" Jinhwan turned around from what he was doing in the kitchen.

"Can you have tea with us?" Junhoe asked.

"No, I'm making us a nice meal," Jinhwan commented. "Though, I won't always be because I'm not the excellent cook, am I Yunhyeong?"

"You can cook." Yunhyeong quickly said. "Come on, Come on! It's tea party time angel."

"Oh, Oh." Junhoe got down with a smile. The three (including Chimmy) began their tea party.

—

Chanwoo watched Junhoe as they sat at the dining table together. He didn't get it, well, he kind of did because he looked it up and educated himself on what Junhoe was.

Switches, caregivers, and Littles. Along with all the different types of Littles. Baby space even.

Chanwoo grumbled as the little helplessly tried to eat his spaghetti with the big utensils and big plates. He cursed his hyungs for being so oblivious as they talked, Bobby was still asleep and he had no idea what Hanbin was doing. Though, Bobby must have small plates and things for Junhoe.

"Haha..." Junhoe laughed as the spaghetti fell on his body missing his mouth again. The fork held awkwardly in his hand. Chanwoo grimaced at him, watching as the little put the fork down and reached for the red punch.

Chanwoo has a decision to make, accept this and help Junhoe... or try and deny this.

The maknae got up, walking over from his end; he grabbed the cup and gently tilted it in Junhoe's mouth. The little's cheeks turned pink as he drank, some of the punch ran out his mouth even so.

Chanwoo would not fall in love with this little boy even if he was adorable and...

"T'ank you Channie!" Junhoe called with bright eyes that made Chanwoo melt.

"Y-You're Welcome hy— Junnie." Chanwoo cleared his throat. Junhoe turned back to his meal and tried to eat the noodles some more, but they missed. Chanwoo only counted his having caught two noodles in his mouth since he began eating.

"Hey, um..." Chanwoo walked to the kitchen to the older three who were talking.

"Hey, Chan. We saw that it was super cute." Yunhyeong cooed and Chanwoo grumbled to himself.

"I think... Junnie— I mean Junhoe— needs his little bowl and sippy cup." Chanwoo whispered and Jinhwan looked past him at Junhoe who dropped he fork now.

"I'm so stupid. I didn't... god." Jinhwan turned as he went to the cabinet that was once empty to everyone's knowledge and now full of small bowls, plates, and sippy cups. "I'm so bad at this."

"Yeah, you are." Chanwoo scoffed. "How can you guys just let the baby fend on his own like that?"

"The baby? Sounds like someone has a soft spot." Donghyuk commented and Chanwoo snorted.

"No, I'm just looking out for Hyung. He'd do that same for me." Chanwoo argued.

"Well, go feed him okay? Or watch him." Jinhwan handed Chanwoo the bowl and cup. They were so small in his hands and he smiled softly as he went over, not even arguing anymore. Gently he pushed the big plate and cup away to replace them. Chanwoo sat and put the new fork in Junhoe's hand.

"So, you can eat it better." Chanwoo sat down and Junhoe looked back down at the food. The little then handed Chanwoo the fork and his eyes widen.

"Feed?" Junhoe asked softly, Chanwoo gave in right away as he got some spaghetti on his fork and put it to the little's lips. He laughed softly as Junhoe's face light up now, since he was finally getting to eat his meal.

"In comes the train.  _Choo choo._ " Chanwoo mimicked the sound and Junhoe squealed making him stop along with all the chatter in the kitchen.

"Choo choo!" Junhoe giggled clapping, he stopped opening his mouth that was filled with noodles again. Donghyuk rushes over, leading the other two as they freaked out by how cute Junhoe was.

"You're so cute!" Donghyuk squeezed Junhoe's pink cheeks. "You're such a  _baby_!"

"Move Donghyuk!" Yunhyeong shoved him away as he began cooing at Junhoe, "who's the cutest baby? You are!  _You are!_ "

"You're my baby aren't you?" Jinhwan gently moved Yunhyeong as he leaned over to begin kissing Junhoe's face, the boy laughed and giggled loudly as he tickled.

"Excuse me!" Chanwoo yelled. "It's my time with him."

The three older boys looked at him with shocked expressions and grumbled a "fine" as they went back to their spots.

"Now, back to it being the two of us". Chanwoo sighed as he began feeding Junhoe again.

He wrongfully judged Junhoe and little space. Chanwoo smiled as they finally finished their food. Junhoe smiled wide, even if he was messy and in red from the meal prior. Chanwoo's heart felt so full.

"Oh, did my baby eat?" Bobby's tired groan came and Junhoe's whole face changed. The four witnessed the way the little became ecstatic just hearing Bobby.

"Babo! Babo! I finish! Channie help me eat! Not one spill!" Junhoe exclaimed happily and Bobby chuckled as he looked to the red staining her shirt and the noodles all in his lap.

"So, what's this?" Bobby remarked to the noodles and stains.

"Jinhwan hyung gave him big stuff before. So, that was hyung's fault." Chanwoo told and Bobby nodded.

"How about we take a bath, Yeah?" Bobby asked softly looking to Junhoe.

"Yeah, I no like being sticky." Junhoe frowned up making Bobby laugh again. The rapper swooped Junhoe up again like he weighed nothing and grabbed the dirty plate and cup. Walking into the kitchen he put them in the sink.

"We can watch a movie when you get out Junnie. Babo says your bedtime isn't until 8:30!" Jinhwan exclaimed happily. Junhoe nodded quickly.

"Movie! Movie!" Junhoe yelled happily.

"You guys are going to spoil him rotten." Bobby scolded.

"Bobby, you literally call him princess." Yunhyeong laughed.

"Okay, no need to call me out." Bobby snorted as he turned. "We're going to go have bath time and smell all nice—"

"And not sticky!"

"And not sticky!" Bobby echoed.

It wasn't weird Bobby to bathe the little. He didn't feel as if he was crossing a boundary. Junhoe even told him when he was big that bath time had to be one of the best times.

"You having fun with the others?" Bobby questioned as he poured water over Junhoe's head. The little laughed as he squealed his ducky and nodded.

"So much!" Junhoe answered and then quieted down with a pout. Bobby took notice of the mood change as he squirted the strawberry shampoo in his hand.

"I heard you had a tea party." Bobby hummed as he began to wash the little's hair.

"Yeah..." Junhoe answered glumly.

"And you colored." Bobby continued.

"Mhm." Junhoe sighed.

"What's wrong princess?" Bobby asked softly. "Tell Babo."

"Well... Junnie sad. Junnie thinks Binnie is ignoring Junnie. Binnie no like Junnie." Junhoe was becoming littler and Bobby sighed hearing his thoughts.

"Binnie will be out to see you. Binnie loves you. They all do." Bobby assured.

"Junnie loves Binnie. Junnie knows he is a pain fo' Binni—"

"Woah," Bobby stopped and gently turned Junhoe's face to look at him, "You are a damn delight. You are not a pain. You are not a bother. You are so great! Don't ever,  _ever_ think you're less than because someone else is having a hard time. Binnie gets frustrated and takes it out on you. No more, Okay? So, I don't want you thinking like this. And if you do, talk to me, baby. You hear me?"

"Yes."

After that, Bobby finished washing Junhoe and dried him off. He playfully bit on Junhoe's cheek saying he smelled like strawberries and said he could probably eat him like one too. The two then went to Junhoe's room where Bobby lathered Junhoe's body in lotion and other needs for the body. He dressed the boy in his favorite sunshine onesie.

Junhoe left Bobby in the dust as he ran for the front.

"Don't run!" Bobby called, but it was too late because Junhoe ran right into Hanbin causing them to topple over.

"Oh! Sowwy! I sowwy!" Junhoe yelled as he moved, but Hanbin just shook his head gently grabbing his hands as he sat up.

"No, no!  It's okay, don't worry." Hanbin assured as he rubbed Junhoe's hands.  This was the moment Hanbin had to shake the feeling of how weird it was he was holding hands with Junhoe who looked ready to just hug him and kiss him.

"It... It is?" Junhoe asked softly as he shook his head trying to move the bangs from his eyes.

"Do you want me to fix that?" Hanbin inquired dropping Junhoe's hands as the little nodded quickly.  Hanbin took out his yellow scrunchie(unsure why he even had it, but alas) and pulled Junhoe's hair together making the little laugh as he tied it up into an Apple ponytail. 

"T'anks!" Junhoe beamed, the hair bouncing up and down like a little tree.  Everyone around aww'd and held onto themselves trying to stay together.

"And... it's okay.  If anything I owe you an apology." Hanbin rubbed his face.  "Little or not, I'm telling you I am wrong and have been wrong for how I've treated you."

"Binnie... wo'k ha'd... Junnie want to make Binnie pwoud." Junhoe pouted looking down and Hanbin's eyes welled big and with his own tears.

"You make me proud every day. I just have been unfair and I've been pushing you so hard. I made you sad and I made you unhappy. I pushed you to the point of really hurting yourself and as your leader, friend, and more; I am disgusted by myself." Hanbin sighed and grabbed his face, pulling it to look at him. "I'm sorry. I really am and I'll work to fix it."

"It okay!" Junhoe smiled and then crawled up into Hanbin's lap hugging him. "Junnie not mad Binnie! Everyone make mistake!"

"Thank you for understanding, Junnie." Hanbin hummed rubbing the back of his head softly.  Taking in the moment, he just hugged Junhoe (something he's rarely done ever since he's started this tirade of terror). 

"What do you want to watch, Ju?" Jinhwan asked and Junhoe looked up at the TV, scrunching his eyes he stood up and yelled,

"MOANA! MOANA! MOANA!"

"Okay! Okay! Inside voice." Bobby shushed the little who giggled softly.

"Come cuddle with me Junnie!" Chanwoo yelled.

"No, you promised me cuddles!" Donghyuk argued.

"I have snacks!" Yunhyeong shouted and Junhoe giggled at them shaking his head.

"You three are no good." Jinhwan scoffed as gently pulled Junhoe onto a big pillow. "Come on. I made it so we can all sit together."

"Yay! Cuddles!" Junhoe laughed as they all filled in around him and a flurry of kisses were brought onto his cheeks and face. "Okie! Okieee!"

"Let's start the movie before he dies of giggles." Bobby hummed resting his chin on the top of Junhoe's head, playing with the little Apple ponytail.

"You guys like me?" Junhoe asked softly as the movie began.

"We love you."


	3. 「3」

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuk and Chanwoo act like the maknaes they are when they reach the toy store. It does not go well for Junhoe.

"When are you going to be little again?" Donghyuk looked at Junhoe with wide, eager eyes.  Junhoe glanced up at him then back at his seaweed chips, a pink dusting his nose feeling flustered.

"Why do you ask?" Junhoe inquired looking back at his friend.  Donghyuk beamed wide and reached across squeezing his cheek.

"You're so sweet. And just so cute!" Donghyuk giggles at him. "What makes you little anyways?"

"Well, kiddie shoes, something really  _really_ funny, um... sad tho—"

"You guys ready for our interview?" Hanbin came in. Junhoe actually smiled at Hanbin for once in a long time, he offered a chip to Hanbin, which he took and ate with a smile on his face.

"We're ready." Donghyuk nodded getting down.

"Good, we're going to be quick and go somewhere too," Jinhwan called from the front door.

"Where are we going?" Junhoe asked.

"We'll tell you later," Bobby remarked. "Come on before the day runs out."

—

"Thank you for having us again." Hanbin shook their interviewer's hand.

Junhoe stood off to the side, fiddling with Chanwoo's hoodie strings. The maknae would laugh making a small comment about something that happened during the interview to make Junhoe laugh. He had quickly noticed how kind and nice they were to him during the interview.

Junhoe couldn't deny how happy that made him.  Though he'd try because that just wasn't what he was pointed out to be. 

Finally, after the older boys talked to the interviewer for what seemed like years, but was possibly just Junhoe's impatient demeanor.  They walked out and to the lobby.

"Okay, so." Jinhwan turned around and looked to Junhoe. "We're going to go shopping, to get you little stuff."

"Huh?" Junhoe's eyes shook at what he said.  Confusion painting his expression along with a happy smile.

"We want to get you all the things you need." Yunhyeong smiled.

"Though, that means..." Bobby walked over, looking Junhoe in the eye with a serious look. He grabbed his hands and started back, "You need to be a big boy by all means. We don't want to have to rent out the store and we need big Junhoe to tell us what little Junhoe needs, okay? Can you do that?"

"Yes." Junhoe nodded quickly.

Junhoe was certain he could stay big.  Toys weren't his trigger, he was sure of it.  He could do it.

They arrived at a kiddie store near their dorm.  The store was gigantically ranging from baby cribs to toys for 7-9-year-olds.  The buildings tall walls held many items and displays of the goods.

Junhoe felt like he was in heaven. 

"Have I died and gone to heaven?" Junhoe whispered and Donghyuk laughed softly hearing him.

"I knew you were a softie." Donghyuk hummed.

"Am not." Junhoe huffed with a pout and Donghyuk laughed again at him, squeezing his cheek.

"Junhoe," Jinhwan turned around to face him.  Soon enough everyone was turned facing him.  Junhoe gave them a nervous look and nodded,

"Yes?" He asked softly.

"Do you go into baby space?" Jinhwan asked and Junhoe immediately looked down pouting at his hands that fiddled with his sweater.

"No, I'm a big little." Junhoe lied.

"You liar," Bobby commented. "You're very little when in little space.  You're not as little on your better days.  Though, I never have gotten you when you were in baby space."

"It doesn't happen." Junhoe huffed. "Don't peg me as a baby."

"You're acting like one." Yunhyeong teased and Junhoe crosses his arms.

"And for Little you, I'm thinking we get a crib anyway," Jinhwan whispered.

"Noooo! No! No! No!" Junhoe stomped his foot and regretted his little tantrum immediately as Bobby came forward with gritted teeth.

"We don't do tantrums," Bobby stated cooly. "Do not make me take you out of this store and punish you.  You told me you can be big, did you lie to me?"

"No." Junhoe quickly said. "I'm big.  I'm big, but a crib?"

"It's for your safety." Bobby nodded. "Come on, let's go look. You'll love them."

Junhoe pouted a little and followed them to the cribs. Hearing behind him Donghyuk and Chanwoo whisper to each other.

"I didn't know Bobby hyung could be so scary," Chanwoo mumbled.

"And I thought Jinhwan Hyung was scary," Donghyuk muttered.

"Jinhwan hyung is terrifying." Chanwoo agreed.

"This one has a safety corner." Jinhwan pointed.

"This one looks good." Yunhyeong pointed at crib high up. "It's yellow, tall and has a safety gate for him. It's deep and hard to climb out, especially for a little like him."

"What do you think Junhoe?" Hanbin asked as Junhoe looked to it.

"It's nice." Junhoe nodded.

"We're going to try and get someone to buy this and send to the dorm," Jinhwan responded as he wrote. The older boys started looking at the additives like covers and more. Chanwoo turned to Donghyuk with a plan.

"You know... Junhoe looks so sad. Look at him, he wants to play with the toys and be little." Chanwoo whispered.

"Yeah, but they told him not to." Donghyuk crosses his arms. "They're big meanies."

"Let's ask to take him to the toys." Chanwoo concocted.

"Good idea." Donghyuk smiled and cleared his throat making everyone look at him. "Um... we were thinking we take Junhoe to pick toys! Since you guys are so busy with the crib and a high chair. We can go and start that!"

"I don't know..." Jinhwan looked them over.

"He won't be little." Chanwoo beamed. "We'll be so good."

"We're trustworthy." Donghyuk smiled. "Wouldn't you like to see the toys Junhoe?"

"Yeah, it would help make this faster." Junhoe smiled nodding as he caught on.

"... fine. If something happens it's your ass." Jinhwan responded and the two cheered, taking Junhoe quickly.  The eldest looked on at them knowing the two could be quite the troublesome pair when together.

"That was probably a bad idea," Hanbin muttered to Jinhwan who just gave a grin.

"They wouldn't even try it," Jinhwan whispered.  "Now, a high chair."

"Look at all of the toys." Chanwoo happens at the walls lined with toys upon toys.  Junhoe's eyes were wide at the toys, his breath trying to stay even.

"God, any kid would love to have just one." Donghyuk hummed. "Let's look around, yeah Junhoe?"

"Mhm, of course," Junhoe whispered. 

He wouldn't dare turn little for these toys.  Junhoe made a promise with Bobby and the others.  Junhoe didn't want to stoop to the level of going into little space when he witnessed something like a toy.  Junhoe was not weak. 

"Hello Junhoe, I'm Mr. BearBears." Chanwoo held up a white bear with a monocle, top hat and blue tie as he mimicked a deep voice. "I think you're the sweetest little boy in the world."

"Stop that." Junhoe laughed as he hit away from the younger's hand.

"Yeah, stop that because he wants to see Princess Nuri!" Donghyuk threw up a Barbie doll and Junhoe shook his head making Chanwoo laugh.

"You suck!" Chanwoo laughed. "Dolls drool, action figures rule."

"Oh shut up." Donghyuk scoffed.  "Because that wasn't even my trap card!"

"What are you two talking abo..." Junhoe stopped seeing Donghyuk pull out a playhouse.  It was big, purple and pink with many rooms and pieces. 

"Big and pretty dollhouse see?" Donghyuk smiled as a familiar gleam came into Junhoe's pretty doe eyes. 

"So, so pretty," Junhoe whispered as he went close and took out a doll. "P'incess!  It has a p'incess who live in he'e Dongii!"

"I see!" Donghyuk squealed, loving every minute of little Junhoe.

The two got down beside Junhoe as he moved the doll in every which way with a big gummy smile.

"We can totally get it Junnie." Chanwoo smiled and Junhoe squealed looking at him with a nod.

"I want! I want!" Junhoe giggled.

"Let's go look at other toys!" Donghyuk cheered and Junhoe nodded quickly, but then stopped with a frown.

"Am I not suppose be..." Junhoe stopped looking confused and shook his head, "Babo say 'no little'."

"He's getting even littler," Chanwoo muttered in surprise and Donghyuk gave a fond smile.

"Babo just doesn't know how happy he'll be to see you." Donghyuk corrected.

"Nani? Nani too?" Junhoe asked with big eyes and Donghyuk nodded.

"Now, Let's go see about more toys!" Donghyuk cheered taking Junhoe's hand and leading them away.

As usual, Donghyuk and Chanwoo have a hiccup. They always argued over something. They both could be hard headed and set on something. Mostly it was all in fun. And even so, Hanbin or Yunhyeong could easily fall into arguing with them too.

That didn't stop when little Junnie came with them.

"Don't you like this plane?" Donghyuk asked Junhoe who nodded a little.

"No, he likes the train." Chanwoo held the model train up and Junhoe nodded again.

"Excuse me, he likes the plane." Donghyuk cleared his throat letting Junhoe's hand go to shove into Chanwoo's face. "We're getting the train."

"No, we're getting the train!" Chanwoo argued back.

Junhoe moved back watching them bicker. He giggled thinking it was funny how they were fighting over things he didn't even like. Though he grew bored quickly and the toy shelves took his attention.

He could walk away, couldn't he?

What would go wrong?

So, Junhoe slowly waddled away from the two bickering members who walked the opposite way and to the next aisle. Junhoe giggled as he found the dolls and stuffies. He then spotted a pretty bunny doll that reminded him of Babo high up on the shelf.

"Babo..." Junhoe whispered as his eyes widen. He needed that stuffie.

"Plane!" Donghyuk stopped in the middle of the baby aisle now, far from their last aisle.

"Train!" Chanwoo yelled.

"Plane!"

"Train!"

" _Plane._ "

 _"Train_."

"Wait, why don't we just get both?" Donghyuk whispered now and Chanwoo started to argue, but then stopped.

"Yeah, that would be better wouldn't it?" Chanwoo asked.

"It would be." Donghyuk nodded.

"Won't that be fun Junnie?" Chanwoo turned around and his face dropped, "Where's Junnie?"

"He was right here!" Donghyuk yelled turning back and forth. "He was right there!"

"We lost a little in a store full of people," Chanwoo whispered.

"No, we lost a little when he wasn't even supposed to be little in the first place," Donghyuk muttered.

"Jinhwan's going to plaster our butts to his mantle place," Chanwoo whined and stomped his feet.

"He doesn't even have a mantle place!" Donghyuk exclaimed.

"He'll get one if we don't find Junhoe and fix this fast!" Chanwoo yelled out.

The two rushed back the way they came. They weaved down the aisles and cursed be store for being so gigantic. And it was harder because of the people that were around, suddenly everyone was in the store and in the way or want a picture with them.

The pair got only to a third aisle when they stopped seeing Jinhwan walking out of the next aisle they were about to go into. The others following behind him.

"It was nice knowing you," Chanwoo whispered to Donghyuk who angrily punched his arm.

"Chanwoo, Donghyuk! Did you get anything good?" Jinhwan asked them as they walked forward.

"A playhouse... this— uh.... this plane and that train." Donghyuk gulped thinking about how such a dumb argument distracted them enough to lose a whole person's

"That's not nearly enough." Yunhyeong teased.

"Well, we'll continue with toys and then find some clothes. That'll be good." Jinhwan smiled and then looking around, squinting. "Where's Junhoe?"

The two looked at each other and then back at the oldest boy.

"Bathroom," Chanwoo stated.

"Toys," Donghyuk said at the same time. The four stared at them with wide eyes, already knowing they'd lost him.

"He's... in the bathroom that has toys." Chanwoo has a nervous laugh and Jinhwan surged forward grabbing their shirts. The two yelped as they squinted their eyes shut.

"You lost Koo Junhoe in a child's store and tried to lie to my face?" Jinhwan whispered.

"Did we mention he's little?" Donghyuk questioned and Jinhwan dropped them.

"I'm plastering your asses to my mantle place, but first— let's split up and find him. The store is only so big." Jinhwan whispered.

"This this is a giant store." Hanbin responded.

"Then look fast!" Bobby walked away, heading to one aisle and the others falling apart to more. With all of them, they could spot him quickly right?

That should be the case, right?

Junhoe had decimated the aisle, throwing toys down as he climbed up the shelves to the bunny. He finally got it, the boy fell on the hard floor and his poor wrist hurt. Though, Junhoe didn't realize that until he tried to push himself up on his hands to stand.

After many attempts and whines, he was up and on the move to the front door. His little walk was barely fast enough for him to make a successful getaway, even so, he walked right into a lady causing him to fall.

"Excuse you." She spat at him.

"Sowwy." He mumbled and her face looked disgusted at him. The woman glared down at Junhoe and scoffed.

"You're one of those little freaks aren't you?" She taunted. "One of those men who have another grown man to take care of him like a baby."

"H-huh?" Junhoe looked at her confused. His little mind couldn't comprehend everything, but he knew he didn't like her or what she was saying. That it was mean.

"You're disgusting!" The lady yelled at him. "You and everyone who allows people like you to run around and act like a kid!"

"B-But—"

"I hope you rot in hell." She hissed at Junhoe. "You disgusting little freak. Just because nobody loved you as a child doesn't mean you get to be such an abomination."

Junhoe's little mind understood 'nobody loved you' quite well. His eyes welled with tears as the woman walked away and left, leaving him on the floor with this sickening feeling.

The little began to sob, his wrist hurt, his heart ached and he was alone. Junhoe's legs began to kick and hit at the floor in pure frustration, his throat yelling out as he cried.

"I'm here! I'm here!" Bobby yelled being the dirt of the others to find Junhoe there. Quickly he picked Junhoe up as the boy sobbed into his chest. "We're here we found you. I have you. I'm here."

"Babo. Babo!" Junhoe sobbed as he held onto Bobby as if his life depended on it.

"You got scared didn't you?" Bobby asked rubbing his back and Junhoe nodded, not thinking about telling them about the lady.

"Al-Alone. S-Scared." Junhoe cried softly and Bobby nodded.

"I know, I know," Bobby whispered.

"T'ouble?" Junhoe asked softly and Bobby shook his head.

"You've been put through enough, sweetheart." Jinhwan pitched in taking Junhoe's hand, but the little whined taking it away. "What's wrong?"

"What happened?" Bobby leaned Junhoe back and reached for Junhoe's hand, but the little have out a cry.

"No! Hurt! Bad! Hurt bad!" Junhoe shook his head and Bobby snatched his arm shushing his cries.

"I need to see." Bobby whispered and gently bent his hand, the little cried loudly and Bobby sighed, "I think he sprained his wrist."

"Junhoe, How did you do that?" Jinhwan asked in an accusatory tone.

"Bunny, High!" Junhoe pointed towards the shelf and Bobby slowly turned to Donghyuk and Chanwoo with a glare.

"Oh, you're so dead." Bobby chuckled darkly at them.

That was only the first time those two would lose Junhoe out of many other times.


	4. 「4」

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanwoo and some of the other boys have a competition to see who get the ultimate title.

"When's he going to call one of us daddy?" Yunhyeong wondered out loud one fateful day.

"When he's comfortable, Yunhyeong," Jinhwan answered as he handed him the pasta to put in the fridge.

"I bet it'll be me!" Donghyuk beamed as he sat up proudly.

"No, it'll be me because I'm so cool!" Chanwoo posed, flexing his arms he puffed out his chest.

"You two lost him at the store and got his wrist sprained, I doubt that'll happen." Hanbin snorted. "I want it to be me, I mean I barely get him between you two and the hyungs, but we have a special bond."

"We have a special bond too!" Donghyuk exclaimed at him. "We have so many cuddles and tea parties."

"I baked him cupcakes,  _so_ watch out." Yunhyeong snickered and they all whined.

"I think you guys are way off—"

"Let's have a battle for him to pick his daddy!" Chanwoo yelled out.

"I accept the challenge." Donghyuk gritted his teeth.

"I do too." Hanbin nodded.

"I hereby accept this challenge." Yunhyeong reckoned it would be fun to see their loser faces.

"May the best man win." Donghyuk declared reaching out, they all shook their hands and Jinhwan rolled his eyes with a groan.

"Mm... sleepy... sleepy... sleepy." Junhoe's little voice came, his now healed wrist (after 2 weeks) was up towards his face, rubbing his eyes.

"Look at the bedhead!  _Oh_!" Donghyuk cutely called as he went over to him. "Hi sweetie, how'd you sleep?"

"Really good." Junhoe giggled. "I dream 'bout tiaras and crowns."

"Ohhhhh! How interesting!" Hanbin amped up his enthusiasm quickly. "That sound so good! I wish I dreamt about tiaras and crowns!"

"What were the tiaras and crowns doing?" Chanwoo asked and Junhoe began snickering as he softly whispered to him.

"Dancing!" Junhoe covered his mouth again as he laughed.

"Ohhhh, that's so cool! Dancing tiaras and crowns, that must have been a heck of a dream!" Chanwoo commented, even though he couldn't give a rat's ass about tiaras and crowns; he did, however, give a rat's ass about Junhoe (little or not).

"I was the princess! Forget being a prince, princesses are cooler!" Junhoe declares.

"Junnie, boys are usually princes though." Chanwoo started and Junhoe gave Chanwoo a very perplexed look.  Donghyuk sharply elbowed Chanwoo as he pointed to Jinhwan glaring at him. "Never mind."

"Okie!" Junhoe beamed obliviously.

"Well, your majesty. I baked you cupcakes for breakfast." Yunhyeong slid the baked things of sugar and goodness to Junhoe who squealed taking one and licking at the white frosting messily.

"Yunhyeong!" Jinhwan hit his arm. "He isn't supposed to have sugar in the morning, why would you do that?"

"C'mon let the kid live a little!" Yunhyeong declared and Junhoe nodded as he messily ate.

"Do you want to play superhero's after this Junnie?" Hanbin asked.

"Or have a tea party?" Donghyuk questioned.

"We can watch cartoons!" Chanwoo suggested and Junhoe's poor little mind couldn't keep up as they continued to suggest activities to outdo each other.

"I—I—"

"We can cuddle!" Donghyuk yelled.

"We can go to the park!" Yunhyeong remarked.

"We can play music!" Hanbin continued.

"We can play video games!" Chanwoo declared.

"I—I—I—" Junhoe stopped as the front door opened and Bobby came in with a pink bag. The little squealed, ditching the cupcakes and the older boys. He let out a high pitched scream as he rushed to Bobby who smiled with awaiting arms.

"Hey there." Bobby hummed grabbing Junhoe's face placing an innocent kiss to his lips. "Mm.. you taste like cupcakes."

"Yunhyeong made them for me! For b'eakfast!" Junhoe smiled widely.

"Now, why would he do that?" Bobby looked up giving his friend a hard look and then down at Junhoe who bounced happily.

"Were you wo'king? Is babo sleepy? Junnie sleepy too? Can Babo and Junnie kiss and sleep?" Junhoe asked a hurdle of questions.

"But Junnie! Tea party!" Donghyuk yelled.

"No, our video games!" Chanwoo exclaimed.

"What about my cupcakes?" Yunhyeong held up the rest that sat on the plate, but Junhoe ignored them as he looked up at Bobby with big beautiful eyes waiting.

"Of course, we can kiss and sleep." Bobby smiled softly and Junhoe squealed, grabbing his hand the little began to pull.

"C'mon! C'mon! Bed! Bed! Bed!" Junhoe whined and Bobby gave a shrug to the others as he followed.

"I'm coming. I'm coming." Bobby hummed lazing behind his little who was skipping them away.  The older boy threw his hand up with a wave before they disappeared making the four in competition for the ultimate title groan.

"Competition still on?" Chanwoo looked around and the boys nodded.

"Of course!" They yelled and all Jinhwan did was groan loudly, pulling out breakfast for them.

—

Bobby got up hearing Jinhwan calling them for lunch. They had made dumplings, along with the ride and kimchi stew on the side.

The caregiver looked down at his little and smiled softly as he took out his present that was held within the pink bag from early. It was a Yellow-Floral Print Dress; it fits like a regular t-shirt on the top half and on the skirt fanned out ever so slightly. Junhoe would love it.

"Do you want to show everyone your pretty dress?" The deep voice shook Junhoe awake hearing the comforting sound. The familiar hands rubbed on his arms as he came to. Looking up, he saw his Babo's pretty brown eyes and his head felt foggier.

"D-D-Dwess?" Junhoe asked softly and Bobby nodded, putting it up.

"I have a shirt to match!" Bobby smiled at how Junhoe sat up quickly nodding.

Bobby quickly changed himself first, laughing at how Junhoe poked his abs in interest, which launched him into explaining what they were and how they work. Just for Junhoe to mutter with big eyes, "Babo cool".

The caregiver then stripped Junhoe down and wiped his more sensitive areas as a precaution. Junhoe giggled loudly as he was finally put into the prettiest dress he'd ever seen and had. The little stumbled up looking in the mirror and smiled the gummiest one ever seen.

"And this..." Bobby whispered as he took out a white headband with a flower to the right. He put it onto Junhoe slowly and the little looked at Bobby with even big eyes.

"Babo make Junnie even pwettiew!" Junhoe giggled and went to put his thumb in his mouth. Bobby chuckled as he started to walk.

"Come on, Princess. We have to go eat lunch and show you off." Bobby turned back as he stood in his doorway to hear Junhoe whine. Junhoe put up his arms as he felt lazy, little, and needy. He wanted his Babo to carry him because that was the best place to be, in  _his_ arms better than any bed.

Junhoe squealed as Bobby sighed, physically giving up to him as he came over and picked up the little. Junhoe quickly latched his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist. He felt all warm inside hearing Bobby chuckle, the deep rumbling ringing in Junhoe's ears. It made Junhoe feel amazing to know he made his Babo happy.

As they got out, Junhoe heard the soft gasps at seeing him. The little looked over to the sound to see the others sitting at the kitchen table waiting eagerly for them. Junhoe squeaked as he got down running over, with thumb still in his mouth he spun around giving them a show.

"You look so pretty!" Yunhyeong reaches up squishing Junhoe's big, chubby cheeks that pinked at the compliment.

"You  _are_ a princess!" Hanbin came over as he picked Junhoe up nuzzling noses with him. "How was nap time? Did you dream well?"

Junhoe giggled and nodded quickly. He was then slipped into his high chair and squealed loudly seeing the food in front of him.

"This is as little as I've ever seen him," Bobby muttered as he sat down.

"He's so precious. I think I'm going to die." Donghyuk exaggerated. He stared at Junhoe with loving eyes and sighed loudly, "I wish we knew sooner."

"Yeah." Jinhwan turned to Junhoe and frowned at him and whispered, "Now Junnie, you know you shouldn't be sucking your thumb. You'll get bad teeth like... like Bobby!"

"Like Babo teeff! Look like bun!" Junhoe pouted as Jinhwan pulled his hand from his mouth.

"You can't eat with a thumb in your mouth." Jinhwan reminded Junhoe who's eyes widen and the eldest chuckled with a nod, "Now, do you still want to suck your thumb?"

"No!" Junhoe yelled and Chanwoo nodded in victory.

"Yeah, because only babies suck their thumb and are you a baby, Junnie?" Chanwoo asked and Junhoe shook his head.

"Me big boy!" Junhoe declared in a cute squeak. Looking down at his food, he swung his feet and then at Bobby who smiled. "Pway?"

"Pray?" Bobby asked softly and Junhoe nodded. Bobby smiled gently as he had only prayed with Junhoe a few times when he was small, the little liked praying to the universe. So, Bobby turned his chair and bowed Junhoe's head and then his own. "Go ahead, baby."

"Um— Hi uni! It me, Junnie! Me and my favowitiest peepoe are abouts to eat! I wuve them so, so much! Let us pway! Let us have fun! And... um... look aftew them! Happy, happy baby? Okie? Okie! I wuve you uni, you gave me babo! T'anks again! Bye-Bye!" Junhoe recited rather loudly making the other non-praying boys laugh at how adorable the little was being.

"Amen." Bobby nodded as he turned back.

Junhoe had some trouble getting his food on his fork, so Jinhwan was the one to feed him. The eldest stopped at some point with a dumpling besides Junhoe and softly giggled.

"Oh, you look like a dumpling, angel." Jinhwan laughed and Junhoe gave a gummi smile riddled with slobbery lips making Jinhwan laugh even harder. "You're my dumpling now, aren't you?"

"Mm!" Junhoe nodded as he took the dumpling eating it.

"I think Junnie looks to nice not to go outside!" Chanwoo suddenly declared and Donghyuk glared at him as he knew he was trying to win Junhoe over. It seemed like it was working because at the mention of 'outside' Junhoe's head turned so fast with wide, innocent eyes.

"We should go to the park!" Yunhyeong suggested and Junhoe squealed so loudly. He began bouncing up and down in his high chair in excitement.

"Yeah, there's swings! Slides! A seesaw— _do not sing the song Junnie—_ and so much more!" Hanbin exclaimed as Junhoe nodded, though the little couldn't help himself as he clapped loudly and shouted,

"ALWIGHT! A WEPEATING SEESAW 'AME!"

"Didn't I tell you not to?" Hanbin laughed as the room was riddled with laughter from Junhoe's clever quip.

"Mm..." Junhoe looked around as he shoved a dumpling into his mouth.

"Though, you have to finish  _everything_ to go to the playground. So, eat well." Jinhwan picked up a spoonful of rice and offered it to Junhoe who took it with a nod.

The others with the competition now were excited because there were so many possibilities to how they could win the little over.

—

Donghyuk jumped at the chance to get Junhoe all to himself the moment the little's feet touched the grass. 

"What do get on the swings?" Donghyuk questioned the little with a chirped tone and a giant smile as he leaned over to look Junhoe in the face.  Junhoe's mouth opened wide at the thought as he shook Bobby's hand quickly.

"Pwease?" Junhoe looked up at him and the caregiver looked down at him, nodding.  The little lifted his head from Bobby's shoulder and was hoisted onto Donghyuk's hip as the boy rushed to the swings.

"That's not FAIR!" Chanwoo stomped his foot now.  "He's just trying to win him over!"

"That's the point of your little competition remember?" Jinhwan asked shoving blankets into their hands. "Now, help me fan these out."

All, but Bobby sighed out (due to the fact he didn't even know about this competition) and threw open the blankets to make a big pallet.

Meanwhile, Junhoe was having the time of his life as Donghyuk stood before him, giving a soft push.  The little wasn't going very high, but it was still amazing enough for him to giggle loudly.

"Such a silly baby." Donghyuk commented. "So, silly from swinging."

Junhoe gave a big smile at Donghyuk's words and just laughed loudly at him, coming out in what seemed like babbles a bit.

"You know... we all love being your caregivers." Donghyuk started and Junhoe nodded as he tilted his head at Donghyuk.  The boy slowed down the swing as he pushed with even less force to make sure he had Junhoe's attention.

"I wuve being your wittle." Junhoe countered to his comment making him chuckle.  Once again, hearing that sound from a caretaker made him feel so warm inside and caused his head to feel foggy once more.

"But, who's going to be your daddy?" Donghyuk blurted out now.  Junhoe's eyes widen a little at this.  His eyes narrowed because he has been thinking about this.  Usually a little soon picked a daddy— or a mommy, but there was more to it than that. 

Suddenly, Junhoe's little brain was working.  A daddy protected you, gave you love and affection.  A daddy cuddles you and spoils you at times.  A daddy disciplines you, rules out punishments.  Daddy is who keeps his little happy, but also in check.  The one who would never do wrong to his baby.  The one Junhoe would always think about when he was pondering about when and who should be his daddy.  Only one man was worthy of that title and it was—

"June-ya!  I have a frisbee, want to play?" Hanbin, now, interrupted Donghyuk and Junhoe with the orange disc in hand.  The little nodded quickly, rushing off the swing and stumbled after Hanbin.

"Toss! Toss!" Junhoe yelled out, raising his arms high above his head and discarded his shoes in the grass as he continued his forward motion. Hanbin chuckled as he side-stepped away and finally threw the frisbee, Junhoe haphazardly missed and waddled after it.

"You almost got it! Oh— OH! There you go!" Hanbin clapped as Junhoe held the disc in hand victoriously.

"Binnie! Hewe! Hewe!" Junhoe tried to throw the disc, but instead, it went rolling in the grass.  Hanbin laughed softly as he grabbed it up and went over to a pouting Junhoe.

"It's okay, sweetie.  How ab—"

"You play soccer?!" Chanwoo yelled out as he bounced a vibrant blue ball on the fronts of his feet.

"Well, I'm playing!" Yunhyeong yelled.

"Me too!" Donghyuk ran over.

"Count me in!" Hanbin remarked.

"Me and Junnie are a team, you guys are a team!" Chanwoo exclaimed and Junhoe nodded quickly. 

"You should be wearing shoes," Yunhyeong went to grab for Junhoe's feet, but the little grabbed the ball and kicked it.

"Les go! Les go!" Junhoe yelled out cutely.  The boys laughed as they rushed after him.  Donghyuk swiped the ball from Junhoe with a fancy back-kick, leaning forward he kissed Junhoe on the forehead as he passed it back to Hanbin who chest bumped it down and kicked it away.

"Junnie go get him!" Chanwoo hollered and the Little squeaked as he held onto his dress running as fast as he could. 

Jinhwan and Bobby sat on the pallet of blankets.  Jinhwan sighed as he watched them feeling a sense of uneasiness.  Bobby wasn't about to make himself feel uneasy, not yet.  Though he knew he didn't trust them as far as he could throw them.

"I should make them stop and put his shoes on," Bobby whispered to himself.

"You should," Jinhwan chuckled softly.

"I'm not a bad caregiver for putting him in a dress right?" Bobby muttered. "Chanwoo says I'm confusing him."

"Chanwoo doesn't know the first thing about taking care of a kid.  So, I don't know why you're even letting that little bogger get in your head," Jinhwan sighed as he gestured to Junhoe running about, "He seems so happy, I've never seen Junhoe look so happy.  And you both match, like a da—like you should.  If anything Junhoe was the one that said he liked dressing like this right?"

"Yes, he has like a million sleeper gowns.  Something about feminine stuff just makes him happy," Bobby whispered. "I want my baby to be happy."

"Then don't worry," Jinhwan smiled softly and turned to watch the boys who were in competition for the ultimate title.  They had nothing compared to him.

"Kick it, Hanbin!"  Yunhyeong shouted and Hanbin nodded to his teammates as he pulled his foot back and launched the ball.  They all stopped with wide mouths as the ball went flying and got caught in a tall tree.

"Way to go hyungs, we lost the ball!" Chanwoo shouted turning to them in anger.

"You're the one who said we were going too weak!" Donghyuk jabbed Chanwoo in the chest.

"So, it's  _my_ fault?" Chanwoo scoffed.

"Calm down, it's no one's—" Yunhyeong tried to be the peacemaker, but Chanwoo pointed to Hanbin.

"It's footzilla over here who launched our ball like it was the Apollo Project," Chanwoo grumbled.

"Don't talk to Binnie like that!" Donghyuk yelled and Hanbin nodded quickly.

"Yeah, don't talk to me like that!" Hanbin echoed causing Chanwoo to roll his eyes.  

They were so busy with their bickering, they didn't notice Junhoe slip away and towards the tree.  The little didn't care for their fighting and wasn't understanding when he could climb the tree himself.  So, he began to climb.  

"You're not going to win," Chanwoo muttered to them. "If anything, I'm going to win!"

"Are you kidding?  I'm the most eligible to be his daddy!" Yunhyeong shouted. "I can cook, play, and more!"

"Junhoe likes me the best," Hanbin remarked.

"How would you know?  You barely even get him," Donghyuk shooed Hanbin away. "Look, I'm the best fit to be his daddy.  I love, care, and protect him.  Junhoe likes me the most!"

"NO—"

"I AM—"

"NO ME—"

They all dissolved into arguments once again without any idea where Junhoe was.  Until a ball came falling down in the middle of them making them all jump.

"Yah!  It fell out, Junnie!  We can continue our game!" Hanbin shouted as he picked the ball up.

"Junnie?  Junhoe?" Yunhyeong called out as he looked around.  All four began twisting and turning, trying to stay as unsuspicious as possible.  

"Junhoe!" Donghyuk gasped as he looked up towards the tree to see the little high up.  The four rushed towards the base of it now to see Junhoe was having trouble.  Soft whimpers and whines could be heard and his poor outfit was getting caught and snagged on.

"Junnie, how'd you get up there?" Yunhyeong asked as the little stopped and looked down at them.

"Climb," Junhoe whispered.

"Come down!" Chanwoo exclaimed.

"I twying, but— I scawed," Junhoe whined as he went for another branch only for it to snap.  Junhoe screamed as he clung to the new branch, he was shaking and terrified.

"Hanbin go up there and get him!" Donghyuk shouted.

"Yunhyeong, you're the oldest, you do it!" Hanbin turned to Yunhyeong who's eyes went wide.  They were both locked in fear too.  Instead of scaling up the tree they were stuck at the base anticipating the worse.

"Chanwoo, you're the youngest!  You go," Yunhyeong exclaimed.

"Then we'll both get stuck, Donghyuk you go!" Chanwoo yelled and Donghyuk reached up, but all grippings and footings were daunting now.  Donghyuk looked down to see himself slightly off the ground and felt a wave of nausea.  

"I can't..." Donghyuk whispered as he got down.

"Junhoe, you can do it!" Yunhyeong yelled. "Get big again!"

This was one of the worst times for a little to try and get into big headspace.  If anything it was near impossible for Junhoe when he was terrified.  And being already so small and hearing how inept they were made him feel even more insecure.  As another branch cracked Junhoe clung to the tree itself and began to claw up it.  

"My feet huwt!  My hands huwt too!" Junhoe cried now, his chest heaved ugly sobs and the boys' hearts broke as they watched.

"Junhoe, ple—"

There was only one man who could save Junhoe and it was his—

" _Daddy_!" Junhoe sobbed out and the boys felt a newfound strength because he was calling for his daddy.  "Daddy! Please hewp me!"

"I'm coming!" Yunhyeong shouted and Junhoe shook his head.

"Not daddy! Not daddy!" He cried out.

"Junhoe—"

"NO!"

"Junhoe, I'm coming!" Chanwoo exclaimed, but the little shook his head again.

"Junhoe?" Donghyuk whispered.

"NO! I want my daddy!" Junhoe screamed now.  He hugged the tree tight as he shook in frustration.

Bobby stood up with a tilt to his head.  He thought he heard something.  That he felt something wasn't right.

"What's wrong?" Jinhwan whispered as he got up.

"I don't...I don't know..." Bobby muttered and then saw the boys standing under the tree.  Then he looked up it to see a little shadow.

"Bob—"

"It's Junhoe!" Bobby exclaimed and that sent them both running.  As they got near, he could hear Junhoe's cries and see branches fallen and leaves all over.  

"DADDY!" Junhoe wailed now and Bobby felt his heart squeeze.

"I'm here! I'm here!" Bobby yelled and the crying quieted making the boys look at him wide-eyed.  He didn't stop to look back at them because he went scaling up the tree.  Bobby hadn't ever climbed a tree before, but seeing Junhoe up here distraught and calling for him sent him up like a spider.  

"Daddy~" Junhoe hiccuped as he fell into Bobby's arms.  Bobby sighed as he held onto him and slowly made his way down, catching them each time a branch broke or his hand slipped.  He felt his heart swell at how tight Junhoe held onto him.

"What were you doing up there?" Jinhwan gasped as they came down.  The short male rushed over wiping Junhoe's face sighing, "Oh, your pretty dress got all snagged up and you have some cuts."

"I-I was pwaying wif dem and ball went in twee s-so I go get the ball, but I get stuck," Junhoe stuttered softly making Bobby turn to them with squinted eyes.

"He got all the way up a tree and none of you noticed?"Bobby whispered.

"L-Look the important part is he's safe," Chanwoo beamed wide only for Bobby to scoff at them.

"Let's go get you cleaned up," Bobby whispered. "Then we can go home."

"Okie," Junhoe muttered as he nuzzled his face into Bobby's neck.  Once again, his point still stands that Bobb—no, his daddy's arms were better than any bed.

  —  

"How come he called you daddy?" Hanbin asked in a pout as they sat at the dinner table.  Junhoe was put down for a nap immediately. 

"What do you mean?" Bobby looked up at them confused.

"We were having a competition to see who he'd choose to be his daddy," Chanwoo muttered.

"And he chose you!" Yunhyeong exclaimed. "The most irresponsible person I know!"

"Excuse me!" Bobby gasped.

"See that's where you guys are wrong," Jinhwan muttered as he came over. "Bobby has been taking care of Junhoe far longer than we have known about him."

"Oh yeah... He did tell us about how hard you've been working for him.  Like that Chimmy pillow, you've been doing your best, "Donghyuk sighed softly.

"My one thing is for him to be happy," Bobby grinned. "I'd do anything for that little bundle of joy."

"I feel bamboozled," Chanwoo muttered.

"It should have been obvious," Jinhwan laughed softly. "Junhoe drops anyone for Bobby without a second thought.  That little loves him."

"I just wish I had a warning, now I'm sad." Hanbin groaned.

"I literally tried to tell you!" Jinhwan exclaimed.

"Wait, so you guys had a competition to see who would be called daddy?" Bobby whispered and they nodded. "For how long?"

"All day, "Chanwoo answered.

"And I'm just now finding this out?" Bobby gasped. "Maybe I am a little all over the place."

"Yeah, but I think Junhoe picked the right one," Yunhyeong smiled.  "We all hesitated to go up that tree, but you-you scaled that like it was nothing.  There was a true terror in your eyes and you didn't even question anything."

"I had to get him..." Bobby whispered and they all quieted hearing soft pitter patter of feet.  Rounding the corner came a sleepy Junhoe who looked little because he was wearing one of Bobby's oversized sweatshirts, but something told them otherwise.

"Are you little?" Jinhwan asked and all Junhoe did was climb into Bobby's lap and press his face into his neck.

"Hey," Bobby softened as he wrapped his arms around him.  Junhoe's eyes fluttered shut as he nuzzled his face into his neck.

"I have the best daddy." Was all he said before he drifted off to sleep. 

"Okay, you win," Chanwoo groaned as tried not to smile. "We admit defeat."

 


	5. 「5」

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Junhoe has a tendency of being really busy during the night and he has the sudden urge to flock to Hanbin. 
> 
> Doesn't turn out too well.

_"In the jungle, the mighty jungle, the lion sleeps."_

Junhoe stirred around in his bed, whining.  His poor bladder was full and he couldn't hold it. Waking up, Junhoe whined. He felt so little suddenly, but why?  Was it because he needed to pee?

Probably, but he didn't want to admit that.  Getting up, Junhoe rubbed his eyes and thought: who should he go to?  And everyone on the bottom floor, he didn't want.  He didn't want his daddy or Nani— not even Dongii.

Junhoe wanted one person—

"Binnie," Junhoe whined as he got out of bed, his oversized top falling down to his mid-thigh.  He didn't bother wearing underwear to bed.  So, he scurried his way out of his room and went upstairs.  Junhoe giggled seeing Chanwoo who was halfway off the bed with a gamepad in hand.  Whispering, Junhoe tsked, "Bad Channie."

Junhoe scurried on past Chanwoo's doors and towards Hanbin's room.  Peering in, there was no Hanbin in bed making Junhoe frown up.  Junhoe crossed his thighs together, squinting his eyes on annoyance.

"YumYum's woom!" Junhoe squealed softly as he rushed to the room.  Pushing open the door, there was Hanbin holding onto Yunhyeong who was sound asleep. Junhoe waddled to the side Hanbin was on and let out a, "Psst, Binnie!"

"Wha—What?" Hanbin opened his eyes and turned to see Junhoe. "What Junhoe?"

"I gotta go," Junhoe said quietly.

"Go? Go where?" Hanbin yawned and Junhoe growled out,

"You know  _go!"_

Hanbin threw himself up, moving Yunhyeong away as he grabbed under Junhoe's arms running for the bathroom. "Why didn't you say? When you gotta go, you gotta go!"

Hanbin was glad to make it to the bathroom, dropping Junhoe down he turned to walk out, but he stopped hearing a cry.

"You can't weave!" Junhoe cried out making Hanbin tense.  Taking him to the bathroom was one thing, but STAYING in the bathroom?

"You're a big boy," Hanbin whispered, "right?"

"No leave! No, no! Binnie sit and wait!" Junhoe demanded and Hanbin sighed as he went to the bathtub and sat on the side.  Junhoe smiled softly as he sat down on the toilet, Hanbin chuckled seeing Junhoe adjust himself and then heard the trickle of Junhoe going to the bathroom.

"You sit on the toilet to pee?" Hanbin asked a laugh in his tone and Junhoe nodded.

"All big boys do!" Junhoe kicked his legs and pouted as he finished, "Wipe?"

"You wipe!" Hanbin exclaimed.

"No, wipes," Junhoe pointed to baby wipes and then back at Hanbin.

"I—" Hanbin gulped as he got up and grabbed the wipes as he went over.  Kneeling down, Hanbin gently wiped on Junhoe's area and dropped the wipe into the toilet.  Junhoe leaned forward hugging Hanbin who gasped a little rubbing the little's back as they stood. Saying softly, "Good boy."  And with that, he flushed.

"Washies!" Junhoe squealed as he went to the sink.  Hanbin got the hint when Junhoe looked at him waiting.  Going over he turned the nozzles turning the water on, squirting the soap into his hands he put his hands over Junhoe's and washed them together as he kissed Junhoe's temple.

"My big boy," Hanbin whispered and yawned.  Quickly they dried their hands and once again, Hanbin had Junhoe up in his arms, walking him back to his room. Asking quietly as he laid him down into his bed, "Is that all you need, princess?"

"Mhm," Junhoe pulled the covers over himself and pulled his Chimmy pillow to himself.  Hanbin softly smiled as he kissed his cheek.

"Night," Hanbin whispered and left out of his room to head back to Yunhyeong's.  Climbing back into bed, Yunhyeong was waiting with a soft smile and a hug.

"He came for you?" Yunhyeong asked softly and Hanbin nodded.

"That was new ground for me," Hanbin muttered, "But that should be all for tonight."

"Sure," Yunhyeong nuzzled his head into Hanbin's chest, "Night Bin."

Hanbin thought that was all for the night.  That Junhoe was down for the night, but he didn't know Junhoe was a busy body.  Just ask Bobby who woke up at least seven times on night because Junhoe kept wanting to use the bathroom and then—

"Thiwsty," Junhoe smacked his lips as he rose from his bed.  It had to be an hour later, just an hour and he was already up for a drink.  His legs carried him out of the bed and upstairs to Yunhyeong's room, where he stood over Hanbin who was deep in sleep and holding onto Yunhyeong, "Binnie."

"Mm..." Hanbin moaned out.

"Binnie," Junhoe whispered louder making Hanbin sit up again with hair fanning all about.

"Huh?" Hanbin looked at him and sighed loudly, "Again?"

"No— I'm thiwsty," Junhoe pouted making Hanbin groan and get up as he grabbed Junhoe's hand.

"You know, this means you'll be up in another two hours," Hanbin sighed as they went to the kitchen.  Junhoe giggled silently as Hanbin handed him a tall glass of water.  The little clumsily drank it, water spilling all over his shirt.

"Oops," Junhoe giggled making Hanbin roll his eyes.

"It's fine, just no more getting up," Hanbin muttered as he took off his own shirt and changed Junhoe into it.

"Okay!" Junhoe nodded.

And Junhoe didn't wake Hanbin up again that night, but he did the following nights.  Hanbin would be asleep and then Junhoe would come waddling into Hanbin's room; night after night after night.  With the same tone,

_"Binnie—"_

_"Coming."_

_"Binnie, I need to—"_

_"Go, Okay."_

_"Bin! Bin! Bin!"_

_"Okay! Okay—"_

_"Thiwsty, Binnie! I Thiwsty!"_

_"I understand!"_

_"Binnie..."_

_"I'm going to get old walking to this bathroom."_

"I can't take it!" Hanbin exclaimed the fifth night, his eyes were wide with bags under them.    Yunhyeong was sitting on the bed with his book open, glancing up at Hanbin he gave a soft smile.

"What? Tired of the baby wanting you?" Yunhyeong asked.

"All the damn time!" Hanbin exclaimed, "I know I wanted to get more time with him, but not like this!  I love sleep too much for this!"

"It's what consists of being a caretaker, Hanbin," Yunhyeong sighed, "We can't complain."

"And why not? The little brat doesn't even have to pee have the time, he just sits there for 15 minutes and wastes my time!  He spills water all over himself and he wants to play games at 2 in the morning— I don't have time, hyung!  I'm tired— tired of him and this little space shit!" Hanbin exclaimed and Yunhyeong frowned as he got up and went over to him.

"Hanbin, you don't mean that," Yunhyeong whispered as he grabbed his arms, "You love it so much."

"No!" Hanbin yelled as his shoulders shook, "he doesn't let me sleep!"

"Just calm down," Yunhyeong cooed, "Before someone hears you."  Hanbin sighed as Yunhyeong pulled him into a hug and a soft kiss to the forehead. "You can be my baby, yeah?"

"I don't want to be baby—"

"Sure," Yunhyeong giggled a little as he pressed more fleeting kisses on his face.

"I just want—"

Hanbin stopped as there was a knock on the door.  And then hearing the clumsy click, click, click on the knob as Junhoe opened the door.

"Bin—"

"What?!" Hanbin yelled as he now turned around, taking long strides.  He ignored Donghyuk and Chanwoo who were standing beside him.  All he saw was red and felt annoyed, angry.  And Junhoe was there to take it out on.

"Binnie, I—"

"What can't you understand?!  I want to sleep, why can't you understand the concept of a good night's sleep? What do you have against it!?" Hanbin yelled, "I don't want you here! I don't want to help you! I don't want to sit in the bathroom with you and wipe your little ass— I don't want to make you water— I want to sleep!  Do you HEAR ME, JUNHOE? S-L-E-E-P, SLEEP!  Go away with this little shit, I don't want little Junnie here!"  Hanbin's gasket blew and then fizzled as soon as Junhoe's eyes were wide and welling with tears that threatened to fall.  A loud crash came as Junhoe dropped something, his lips trembled as he looked up at Hanbin.

"I'm sow-sow-sorry!" Junhoe cried out trying to pronounce things, trying to sound big, "I didn't mean to be bo—a bothew-r!  Gew—Good night!"  Junhoe sobbed as he turned and pushed his way away from them and to the stairs, to go down to his floor.

"Junnie!" Chanwoo yelled as he ran after him now, "Channie's here, baby! Channie's here!"  He yelled as he disappeared, but Hanbin didn't miss the look of pure anger he threw at him.

"Wha-What?" Hanbin whispered as he looked down.  Donghyuk was already down, trying to scoop at the bits of glass and plastic.  White and yellow shards were all over.

"It was a music box," Donghyuk sniffled, "He made it for you."

"Wha—"

Donghyuk picked up a small soundbox as he tried to turn the knob and delicate came out in a cute voice, " _Near the village, the peaceful village the lion sleeps tonight."_ Hanbin's heart swelled as his eyes welled with tears as he came down onto his knees.

"He made this because he wanted to help you sleep since you have bad dreams," Donghyuk whispered as he gathered the pieces into his shirt.  Tears were falling down Donghyuk's face, "Why would you yell at him, hyung?  Why would you say those things?"

"I didn't mean it—"

"Well, he's just a baby!" Donghyuk yelled as he looked Hanbin in the face.  His cheeks were puffed with anger and eyes rimmed red, hissing out, "I didn't think you could ever do wrong, but obviously that was just some fantasy because you're the worst!"

"Dong—"

"Don't TOUCH ME!" Donghyuk screamed as he got up and walked out to the elevators.

"Yunhyeong," Hanbin turned around to see Yunhyeong standing there in pure shock and disgust.

"No, get out," Yunhyeong shook his head, "Go sleep by yourself tonight."

"I didn't mean it! I didn't know—"

"I don't want to ruin your  _sleep_ that is oh-so-more important than us," Yunhyeong hissed as he got into bed, "get out."

Hanbin shrugged his shoulders as he got up.  Sulking off to his room, gently he made the bed before he fell on top of the covers.

 _"Hush my darling..._ " Hanbin sang softly to himself as tears began to come out of his eyes, " _don't fear my darling..._ I'm sorry, my darling."

Junhoe held tight to Chimmy as he sat on his bed sobbing.  He could hear the chatter outside of his door.

"Hanbin did—  _what?"_  Bobby's voice came out with pure shock as Chanwoo told him.

"He yelled at him, sent him away," Chanwoo whispered making Jinhwan rub his forehead, soft he began,

"Hanbin would never do or say anything like that—" Jinhwan froze as Chanwoo and Bobby gave him a hard look, " _Anymore_.  Let me go talk to Yunhyeong and Hanbin, Bobby check on my dear dumplin'."

"Way ahead of you," Bobby sighed and turned to knock on the door, only to see Donghyuk who was holding onto his shirt as tears soaked his cheeks. Bobby sighed softly, "You too?"

"How could he?" Donghyuk whispered as he looked at the shards of the music box, "Why would he do this?"

"I don't know, okay, just don't think about it kids," Bobby muttered as he rubbed Donghyuk's head and then Chanwoo's. "I have to check on the baby now, okay?"

"I can't let him see this!" Donghyuk gasped and lifted the shirt higher as he rushed to his room making Chanwoo rush after him, muttering about being careful.

"Phew," Bobby sighed and turned to the door, knocking softly, "Princess?"

"Don't call me that!" Junhoe yelled in annoyance.  Bobby furrowed his brows as he reached for the doorknob.

"But you are one,"  Bobby contradicted and Junhoe frowned as he sniffled.

"Bin no wants me around," Junhoe whined and sniffled, "But I wan' Bin!"

"I know, I know," Bobby sighed, "Can I come in?"

"Y-Yes," Junhoe responded. Bobby opened the door and closed it behind himself as he went over and picked Junhoe up.

"I got you," Bobby cooed as he rocked Junhoe, "Binnie loves you, he does."

Jinhwan came up to Yunhyeong's room, knocking on the door. Softly, Yunhyeong pushed it open biting out, "I said go away Hanbi— Oh, hyung."

"He's not in here?" Jinhwan asked and Yunhyeong shook his head.

"I kicked him out," Yunhyeong responded, "I know he has a hard time sleeping, but... what he said wasn't right."

"So, it is true," Jinhwan muttered and Yunhyeong nodded.

"The way I saw the life just deflate— not only in our baby but our other two as well— it killed me," Yunhyeong remarked. "It was like something inside them died."

"They look up to Hanbin a lot," Jinhwan stated, "He is the leader and they idolize him for that. They think he's perfect."

"And nobody is," Yunhyeong rubbed his face, "Is Junhoe okay? Are Donghyuk and Chanwoo—"

"No," Jinhwan shook his head.

"Can I come downstairs?" Yunhyeong asked and Jinhwan nodded, taking Yunhyeong's hand, they went downstairs. The pair could hear the sniveling in Donghyuk's room and the quiet whimpers in Junhoe's room.

"Let's go into Dongi's room," Jinhwan decided and opened the door slowly.

"He worked so hard on this," Donghyuk sobbed as he tried to glue the music box back together. Chanwoo sat rubbing his back with his own tears falling down his face.

"We all did," Chanwoo muttered.

"Babie just wanted to help him sleep at night because we know he has trouble. God, why would he—" Donghyuk stopped as the music box broke all over again making him fall face first into the desk as he broke down even more. Chanwoo hugged his mid-section as he tried to calm him, but he was sobbing too.  It hurt Jinhwan and Yunhyeong's heart so much.

"Donghyuk, Chanwoo," Yunhyeong spoke up making the two maknaes look back at them. Yunhyeong and Jinhwan came over to them hugging them tight as they calmed them down.

"It's okay, it's okay," Jinhwan whispered, "I know it hurts. And we can fix the music box, we can."

"It'll be hard, but we can do it," Yunhyeong responded, "Let us help you."

"But Hanbi—"

"Don't worry about him, let's do this for Junhoe," Yunhyeong whispered and took the glue gun, "I need a picture reference."

"And I need dry eyes," Jinhwan smiled as he kissed their foreheads, "This'll make Junnie happy."

"Happy baby," Chanwoo whispered and Donghyuk smiled wide.

Junhoe lay in Bobby's arms with wet cheeks and a puffy, pink face. His hair was messy and curling all over as he rubbed his head in the crook of his arm.

"Binnie didn't mean it," Bobby muttered as he rocked Junhoe.

"He didn't?" Junhoe asked softly, "He likes little Junnie?"

"He loves little Junnie," Bobby kissed Junhoe's cheek, "not as much as daddy does, but just enough."

"Daddy!" Junnie giggled turning his head to nuzzle noses with him.

"You cried yourself out?" Bobby asked and Junhoe nodded with lidded eyes, an hour and a half of crying would do that to you.

"Whewe's eve'wyone ewse?" Junnie asked picking at Bobby's shirt. The caregiver just puffed his cheeks out as he looked up.

"Um—"

"Here we are!" Jinhwan exclaimed as he smiled wide.  Junhoe let out a happy squeal, immediately latching onto Jinhwan when he came over and grabbed under his armpits causing the little to hug tight. 

"Nana," Junhoe babbled as he pressed his nose and lips into Jinhwan's cheek causing the older to coo happily the little.

"You're getting so little, Junnie," Yunhyeong called making Junhoe tear away from Jinhwan, crawling on the bed as he stared at Yunhyeong with big eyes.  Bobby chuckled as he watched Yunhyeong squeeze Junhoe's cheeks and kiss his forehead.

"You cried yourself out?" Jinhwan asked and Junhoe pouted was he plopped down on his tush, nodding sadly.

"I dav Bin Bin so much..." Junhoe whispered as he sniffled, "I only eve'w wan' make Bin happy."

"Oh, my baby," Jinhwan sighed as he rubbed Junhoe's hair, "My sweet baby."

"But I know Bin doesn't mean... Bin dav me tew," Junhoe stuttered out quietly and Jinhwan nodded with a smile that only grew wider when Junhoe saw Chanwoo.  The little truly light up seeing the maknae who rolled his eyes begrudgingly.  Chanwoo came over and climbed up on the bed, hugging Junhoe tightly.  It was still so new to Chanwoo, but he just cried his eyes out because of this little. 

"We have a gift for you," Chanwoo whispered as he bent Junhoe back, the boy gave a gummy grin making the older boys laugh at him.  Chanwoo chuckled as he shook Junhoe a little, "Is the baby ready to see his gift? We worked  _really_ hard on it."

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Junhoe squeaked as he sat up, Chanwoo moved, holding Junhoe's waist as the door opened.  In came Donghyuk holding the music box superglued together.  As it softly sang Junhoe's song for Hanbin.  It was crude and didn't look nearly as good as it once did.  If anything, it was unacceptable and everyone feared it would just make Junhoe cry.

Though the boy stared in silence as it slowly stopped.  And that worried them.

"Baby, it's okay if you don't like it," Bobby muttered, "But say thank you.  Everyone tried so hard..."

Junhoe just blinked again as he reached out to the music box.  Donghyuk gulped as he handed it over, holding his hands under.

"Junnie—" He started, but Junhoe just hugged it tightly as he let out an elated squeal.

"It's bettew than eve'w!" Junhoe exclaimed as he pulled it back to stare at it. "It the bestest thing I've eve'w seen!"

"Really?" Donghyuk asked quietly and Junhoe nodded quickly.  The boy frowned at the music box now, rubbing his eyes and letting out a yawn.

"Let's lay down," Yunhyeong stated and then tilted his head, questioning, "Do you need to potty?"

"No," Junhoe shook his head and immediately he was being pulled back as the other climbed into the bed too. 

Though it shook Junhoe to the core.  He faked falling asleep, but he couldn't because Hanbin was alone.  He was by himself and he missed him.  His daddy was great, snoring softly into his ear and Chanwoo was great holding his hand, but Junhoe hurt more knowing one of his caretakers were most likely in pain.

So, he snuck out of bed and grabbed the music box.

Hanbin lay in the bed, staring a hole into the wall.  It smelled so boring in here, nothing like Yunhyeong's room that smelled like comfort and welcoming or like Donghyuk's room that smelled like joy and laughter.  His room smelled like nothing... he didn't spend time in here, never really had to. 

His eyes hurt, he knew that.  He had finally cried himself out, but that didn't give him the mercy of sleep.  Hanbin was alone with his own devices... was this was Junhoe felt? Every day, battling something,  _alone?_ And all these years, Hanbin has only made them worse, has caused some of his demons. 

God, why did he snap?

He loved Junhoe, big or little.  The kid had softened significantly after this debacle.  Asking for hugs, holding hands, requesting a kiss, or something so sweet rottenly domestic that even Hanbin swooned.  He had so much love for him.  And now, he finally saw Junhoe as a maknae—they had never treated him like one, which probably caused a lot of damage because they showed more attention to Chanwoo or Donghyuk, but never to him.  Hanbin didn't even want to relay all the times he's bypassed Junhoe to get to Chanwoo.  The amount of times he's ignored Junhoe... god it killed him.

Just as he was about to let him drop into another crying session, a soft knock came at the door.  Hanbin must be dreaming, he thought so at least.  He knew that knock, but then the door clumsily opened and then a sweet voice came,

"Bin Bin..."

"Junnie!" Hanbin quietly exclaimed as he threw himself upright.  Junhoe gave a silly smile as he slowly came over, placing the music box on the nightstand.  Hanbin's eyes welled with tears seeing it all beat up and glued back together. 

Junhoe stayed quiet as he watched Hanbin carefully, but the older grinned so wide as he threw over the covers and pulled Junhoe into his lap.

"Let's see," Hanbin whispered as he put his arms around Junhoe, holding the musical box.  It had yellow and pink hearts on white clouds with black clumsy handwriting saying,  _'sleep tight...dream of bed bugs tonight.'_

"It's fwom Lion King 1 1/2..." Junhoe muttered.

"Our favorite movie!" Hanbin smiled, "like this song."

"Mm..." Junhoe nodded and peered over at Hanbin, "I sowwy... I... I'll be a big boy. I won't bothew anymo—"

"No, no," Hanbin shook his head as he placed the box down and grabbed Junhoe's face, "I was wrong, Junnie.  I was a big fat meanie.  Nothing means more to me than you and everyone else.  I'm so grateful you come to me, that you want me to run you to the bathroom and give you water and warm up leftovers for you— I am so grateful for  _you_.  Don't ever forget that, okay?  I'm so, so sorry for my mean words.  I hurt you and everyone else and that was wrong, but never again, okay?"

"Okie..." Junhoe looked down as he flicked his toes.  His face dusted pink as he softly said, "Can I sweep with you... I had a bwad dweam."

"You totally can sleep with me," Hanbin kissed Junhoe's temple as he pulled the covers over them.  His arms wrapped tight around him as he laid them back.

"Binnie... Binnie... Binnie," Junhoe babbled sleepily making Hanbin keep kissing his head, listening to him ramble on.  This was so comforting and as they got even deeper, the bed shifted.  Opening their eyes they saw the others.  Jinhwan climbed in first, beside Junhoe as he kissed his cheek.

"Hi baby," Jinhwan muttered.

"You snuck out," Yunhyeong sighed as he got in beside Hanbin, the older spooning the younger's side. 

"I wan'ned Bin," Junhoe whimpered, "alone."

"It's okay," Bobby came up behind Jinhwan and rubbed the little's head.  Chanwoo slowly climbed over onto Junhoe and Hanbin, while Donghyuk slowly did the same on the other side.  Hanbin looked at each maknae and smiled gratefully at them.

"I'm so sorry," Hanbin looked around, but his response was a kiss to the cheek by Yunhyeong.

"Shh, the baby's sleeping," Yunhyeong purred as they watched how Junhoe curled up on Hanbin.  The immediate warmth and feeling of security and safety caused his head to get so light headed and dazed that he fell asleep almost instantaneously.  His hands gripping at Hanbin's shirt, curling and uncurling as he dreamt away.

"He's got the right idea," Bobby yawned and stretched, "Yunhyeong, play that funky music."

"Don't have to ask me twice," Yunhyeong quietly said as he cranked the machine and the pretty voice came out singing.  A happy smile etched on their faces hearing little Junhoe doing his best to sing.  As they all snuggled in, one by one they fell asleep.  Each one holding onto each other and staying close.  It was the best sleep they ever had.

As the music box sang to them into an even deep and calmer sleep as they were surrounded by their little.

_"Near the village, the peaceful village.  The lion sleeps tonight."_

Hanbin held Junhoe extra tight, his lips pressed against his forehead as he once and awhile came to, so he could give another kiss and secure his arms around him again.  So, even in his sleep Junhoe knew he was safe and loved.

_"My little darling. Don't fear my darling."_


End file.
